


An inesperate visit.

by kurxtokage



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slight angst maybe?, azul x prince rielle, happy birthday azul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:08:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29673999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurxtokage/pseuds/kurxtokage
Summary: 24th February.Rielle knew exactly what that date meant. In fact, he had been preparing himself for this. Early in the morning, he took a carriage that would bring him to Night Raven College. He was aware of the risk of NRC students spotting him. There was certain rivalry between both schools, so he would be in danger.But he'd take the risk. Just to see Azul in such a special day like his birthday was.
Relationships: Azul Ashengrotto/Prince Rielle
Kudos: 23





	An inesperate visit.

**Author's Note:**

> For Azul's birthday I wanted to try and write some Azul/Rielle content. I hope you like it! I've written Rielle purely based in headcanons.
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated!

24th February.

Rielle knew exactly what that date meant. In fact, he had been preparing himself for this. Early in the morning, he took a carriage that would bring him to Night Raven College. He was aware of the risk of NRC students spotting him. There was certain rivalry between both schools, so he would be in danger.

But he'd take the risk. Just to see Azul in such a special day like his birthday was.

Ah, he was so excited! He couldn't wait to see Azul already! When he arrived upon NRC, Rielle wasted no time of going through the entrance. Where would Azul be? To go unnoticed, the prince had a hood that would avoid other students from recognising him. He believed it would be such a great idea!

.... Until Savanaclaw students approached and threatened him.

_What should he do?_

"Rielle-ouji, we've been waiting for you."

Such voice was enough to scare the delinquents away. When the redhead turned around, who he spotted was one of the eels that was friends with Azul.

"Your name was...? Ah, it's almost in the tip of my tongue! But you're from the Coral Sea! And Azul's friend!"

"Jade Leech, your majesty." Jade replied with a bow. "Now, you shouldn't be here. It will be a problem if someone else sees you. I assume you've come to celebrate Azul's birthday, right?"

"Yes! I couldn't miss it! And... I wanted to see him. Do you think he'll be happy to see me?"

"Well, of course." An innocent smile formed on the eel's lips. This would be so amusing. He couldn't wait to see Azul's reaction. "Please, come with me to Octavinelle. Will you stay for the night as well?"

"Is it okay if I do?"

"Yes, of course. Azul's room is big enough. You could stay there with him. If it's a request from you, he can't reject it."

Rielle's cheeks got certain dust of pink. Did that mean Azul liked him as well? After all, Jade said that he couldn't reject a request from him. Even if the eel meant it as the royalty position the prince held.

The prince happily followed the eel to Octavinelle, curiously eyeing everything surrounding him. He was curious by nature. Much so with things from the land.

"Do you know where Azul is?"

"He should be in the VIP room. I can take you there if you wish to?"

"Yes! I can't wait to see him."

"Wait for me here, I'll let Azul know he has a customer."

Rielle nodded, and waited for Jade's return. Meanwhile, he started to feel more and more nervous. Ah, he really was going to see Azul! It's been so long since the last time, because it was sometimes hard to sneak out from the palace. Cheeks felt warm, and he felt a weird sensation in his stomach.

Was this normal...?

"Rielle-ouji? You can go in."

"Y-Yes! Thank you, Jade-san."

A shaky exhale left him when he was in front of the door. He hesitated for a moment, before knuckles gently knocked on the surface of the door.

"You can come in."

  
A voice from inside could be heard, and when Rielle entered, he could see Azul standing in the centre of the room.

"Azuuuuul!!"

The prince didn't held back and rushed to hug the octopus tightly. "Happy birthday!"

Azul's eyes widened when he spotted Rielle's figure. What was the prince doing here? Hands quickly pushed the redhead away, a grimace forming on his lips.

"You don't seem very happy to see me?"

"Should I? Why are you even here?"

The presence of Rielle brought awful memories, back to when merfolks bullied him, called him weak, clumsy... Things that he didn't want to remember but that came to the surface when seeing the prince.

"I thought of coming here for you birthday... And have fun together...!"

"Surely to make fun of me, right? Like all those merfolks back in the Coral Sea. But I've changed. I'm no longer that clumsy octopus everyone laughed at."

However, his voice shook. Had he changed? Was he no longer that clumsy octopus?

"You never were a clumsy octopus." Rielle was quick to reply. "I always saw you as amazing. You knew of so many things, and even studied so hard to prove everyone how wrong they were. I admired you so much..."

After hearing that from the prince, Azul froze. Was Rielle kidding him? No, Rielle wasn't one to do that stuff. Or so he believed, since the redhead always seemed honest, excited over every little thing.

"Then... why didn't you do anything back then?" The octopus' voice became cold.

"Oh, I did. I was so mad after seeing them do that to you that I... kinda got into fights. Father grounded me a few times, even banned me from getting out of palace. But I have no regrets. It's what they deserve. I don't understand why some merfolks are like that. The day I become king I'll definitely not let it happen. So there aren't more people suffering because of such words and treatment."

Really, what Rielle was saying was ... so shocking. Was that the reason why he stopped seeing Rielle around?

"I don't see why you would get in trouble for me. For defending me."

"Because I like you, Azul!" Wait, that didn't sound well. Cheeks reddened in embarrassment. "I don't mean it like _that_. Just..."

Why did Rielle with reddened cheeks look so adorable? It even gave him the urge of ruffle his hair. He did so, even smiling without noticing.

"Don't worry. I guess it's time for us to get some cake. The twins will join us as well."

Rielle nodded and then proceeded to leave the VIP room. He still had the sensation of Azul's hand ruffling his hair. It felt... nice. Maybe, he really liked Azul _that way_. Even if he denied it moments earlier.

After they ate cake and some other desserts, Azul and Rielle sat on one of the lounge's couches, alone with each other. Rielle leaned his head against Azul's shoulder, relaxing. That was―until he remembered the gift he had to give Azul.

"I... brought you this. As a birthday gift. I, uhm... hope you like it?"

Rielle handed him a small box that contained some rare materials from the Coral Sea, that even there were hard to find. A second box was handed, it contained a pair of red-coloured earrings, that reminded of Rielle's red hair.

Azul was quick to put the earrings in his ear, and his next action was to kiss Rielle's cheek ―which earned a bright blush from the prince. Azul of course couldn't held back the chuckle that left his lips. Rielle was adorable, really.

"Are you staying in NRC tonight, or will you return to RSA?"

"I... wanted to stay here. Jade said I could stay in your room." After saying this, his face got as red as his hair. "B-But it's fine, I can go back to RSA. You didn't seem happy to see me at first so I wouldn't want to disturb you further."

"You can stay. As I said, I thought you had come over to mock me. But that doesn't seem the case. Besides, it would be such a problem if I make Prince Rielle go back to RSA."

"Eh? Really?! Thank you, Azul!"

And there he went to hug Azul tightly. But this time, Azul didn't break the hug. In fact he did return it, rubbing the prince's back. Soon, they went to the dorm leader's room, and it was then when Rielle looked curiously at the octopus' room. Specially the collection of coins. It was amazing! His eyes were even sparkling.

"Do you like it, Rielle-ouji?"

"I do! And please, call me just Rielle."

"Understood." Azul then went to his wardrobe and handed some comfortable clothes to the prince. "Wear this. You'll be more comfortable when sleeping."

"Thank you!" Rielle immediately went to change his clothes. Gladly there wasn't much height difference between him and Azul so the clothes were fitting. Once ready, he went to lay down on Azul's bed. Soon lights were turned off.

"Did you have fun on your birthday, Azul...?" The prince whispered, glancing at Azul in the dark.

"I did." Azul even offered a gentle smile.

"I'd have wished to make it even more fun for you. Sorry, Azul..."

Rielle really had to act this adorable? Azul wrapped his arms around him to pull him close, fingers gently running through his crimson hair.

"Rest well, Rielle." Azul muttered before he kissed his forehead.

"G-Goodnight, Azul."

His voice failed him a little. But Azul had just kissed his forehead. And they were hugging. How was he supposed to sleep like this? His heart was beating so fast. But he had to thank the darkness of the room to hide the blush decorating his cheeks. Rielle snuggled Azul, and eventually fell asleep.

Travelling to NRC really was worth it.


End file.
